


Do You Love Me?

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro surprises Tony with his question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I'm really not sure where this came from. Well, I am, but it involves my warped brain. I was reading a fic by Bloodyfandom on Livejournal, and got this picture of Tony and Jethro sort of dancing around each other like this. So, my brain, which always parses things with song lyrics, came up with this. My apologies. The bunny, he was persistent.

Tony was sitting down on the steps to the basement of Gibbs' house nursing a beer. Well, technically, it was _their_ house, since he'd moved in a couple months ago. However, it was still hard for him to think of it as 'his house' just yet. It was still too new. Unlike their relationship. They'd been co-workers for nearly ten years, and lovers for a good portion of that. Except for when Jethro ran off to Mexico, and when he was fucking Jeanne, and when Hollis came into the picture, and most recently, his fubar with EJ. He sighed a conteplative sigh.

Jethro was sanding the boat, and Tony was just watching the interplay of muscles on his currently-bare back as he worked. He was a little surprised when he stopped mid-stroke, and turned, leaning against the boat, frowning slightly, and looking up at Tony.

"What's up, Boss?" Tony asked, nerves rising slightly.

"Tony..." Jethro sounded nervous himself. "Do you love me?" Tony could've laughed to himself, and fought valiantly to keep the laughter internal. Shock and amusement warred within as he struggled to find the words.

Fortunately for them both, the television was on, and one of the few stations his antenna could get was PBS. So, when he heard the music he gestured to it, and chuckled softly. "I feel like Goldie, Boss."

"What?" It was pretty clear Jethro wasn't expecting that at all.

"Just listen, Jethro." And they both did. Goldie sang,  
 _"Do I love you?  
With our daughters getting married  
And this trouble in the town  
You're upset, you're worn out  
Go inside, go lie down!  
Maybe it's indigestion."_

Tevye replied, earnestly,  
 _"Golde I'm asking you a question..._

 _Do you love me?_

.....

As they continued to sing, Tony stood up, wrapped his arms around his man, and grinned. "I schlep for you, I get you coffee, I bag and tag without complaint, I do background searches and paperwork--more than my fair share, you know..." He pressed a kiss to the nape of Jethro's neck. "I fuck you into the mattress almost every night, or those nights that I don't, you fuck me..." He shook his head slightly, paused, and then sang along with Goldie softly.

 _"Do I love you?  
For twenty-five years I've washed your clothes  
Cooked your meals, cleaned your house  
Given you children, milked the cow  
After twenty-five years, why talk about love right now?"_

....

"We never say it." Jethro had turned to face Tony, burying his head in the other man's shoulder.

"I was such a putz when you met me, Boss." Tony snickered. "Knocked you on your ass."

"Both physically and metaphorically, DiNozzo. I looked up, and thought, _Damn_. Those are some fine green eyes." Jethro snorted, and they fell silent again, listening to Tevye.

 _But my father and my mother  
Said we'd learn to love each other  
And now I'm asking, Golde  
Do you love me?_

....  
"I'm your Super Special Senior Agent, your roommate and your lover." Tony said, almost as uneasy about this question as Goldie.

"I know, Tony. Just answer the damn question, willya?" Jethro looked up, giving him a clear look at his deep blue eyes. His breath caught. He sang with Goldie again. He changed the words slightly, though, substituting 'ten' for 'twenty-five'.

 _"Do I love him?  
For twenty-five years I've lived with him  
Fought him, starved with him  
Twenty-five years my bed is his  
If that's not love, what is?"_

"I love ya, Boss. Have for years." Tony tightened his hold around Jethro's waist.

Tony was only slightly surprised when Jethro sang softly with Tevye, making the same substitution Tony had.

 _"It doesn't change a thing  
But even so  
After twenty-five years  
It's nice to know"_

The musical carried on in the basement, but there was no one there to hear it. The two lovers had moved upstairs, kissing and touching as they went.


End file.
